


A Chance Encounter

by kenway21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slightly independent Harry, Strangers to Friends, one shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenway21/pseuds/kenway21
Summary: A chance encounter at Hogwarts with the girlfriend of his arch-nemesis helps Harry in ways he could not have expected. Oh, and he gets to say to ferret face that he shagged the witch people see as his girl. What's better than that??
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer**

**I don’t own Harry Potter, or anything remotely related to it and I’m not earning anything from writing this fic, I do it just for fun. HP and related stuff belongs to JKR.**

**A/N – Just a head canon I had in my head. While this one shot is majorly smut, I have somewhat of an idea to turn it into a proper story of sorts, which gets a bit smutty as it progresses.**

**In case I do make it a full story, I won’t have any update schedule, though. Just to let you know.**

**I should mention that I’m not copying anything from anywhere, this is entirely my imagination, but I’ve read a ton of fanfics since I started reading them back in 2018 so you might see a few familiar tropes or scenes here.**

**Please R &R!! Constructive criticism is always welcome!!**

A newly engaged Pansy Parkinson peered at her reflection in the mirror of her boyfriends’, no, her _fiancé’s_ bedroom, casting a critical look at herself. Last night had been eventful, her lover going down on one knee in a posh restaurant, a fancy emeralds and ruby ring in his hands.

She of course had agreed, there was no question about it, they had both known that they would eventually end up together. Heck, he would have gladly gotten himself hitched sooner, but Pansy had wanted to wait. She was an enterprising, ambitious witch with goals she wanted to achieve for herself before she settled down.

They really hadn’t needed many words after she agreed, though. They had returned to his house and he had pushed her against a wall, snogging her frantically. She had furiously torn his clothes off as they shagged, right in the living room, before moving themselves to his bed, where he had made her come, once, twice, three times, reducing her to screaming mess before he had passionately made love to her, bringing tears to her eyes (not that she would ever admit it, she didn’t cry, not at all over such trivial things). They had sleepily muttered their ‘I love yous’, the first time they both had said it out loud to each other before falling asleep.

The evidence of last night’s furious love making was all over body though, small marks on her neck and breasts, their dried fluids near her much abused womanhood. Pansy entered the bathroom and got to work, lightly dabbing at the love bites on herself while gently cleaning her privates. She wasn’t a very pretty girl, but she was still beautiful, and she knew it.

She still kept her hair short, a relic of her days back at school, though her lover had repeatedly requested her to let it grow, just to see how it looked. Her skin, which was pale (Pansy preferred the term ‘alabaster’), glowed ethereally in the right light, which often drove her man crazy. Her tits, though she wished were bigger, were still round and perky, with dark pink nipples, that just begged to be bitten and sucked.

Her hips were nicely proportioned to her bust, her thighs meeting at a perfectly shaved triangle at her center. She turned around and examined her butt, by far her lovers’ favourite feature of her body (which was saying a lot, since he was very clearly a tit guy). Overall, she was pleased with her body, and all the little sounds her fiancé had let out as they shagged, he was too. Watching his green eyes cloud over with lust, his eyes burning with desire when she exposed her nude form to him was a massive ego boost for her.

Pansy was sexy, and she knew it. Nearly every part of her body had a happy memory to it, memories worthy enough for a strong Patronus. Putting on a green nightie, she moved to the kitchen for a glass of water, patting her hair. One more reason for keeping it short was that it allowed her lover easy access, he could just come up from behind, wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck. And Pansy would then proceed to tear his clothes off and ride him like a broom.

A thick, long, and hard broom too, she thought to herself, smirking.

Pansy was broken out of her musings as a pair of strong, masculine arms wrapped themselves around her, pushing her back against a firm chest.

“Woke up with the bed empty just now”, he murmured, voice husky with sleep, “Thought you had seen the light and made a run for it”, she finished, causing Pansy to roll her eyes.

“As if”, she muttered, “I have you wrapped around my finger, there’s no one way I’m letting a gorgeous, sexy catch like you off the hook”.

“Although”, said Pansy wickedly, “maybe I should look at other options, find some other shaggable blokes out there, after all”, she smirked, looking over her back at him, “I’m starting to think you’re losing your touch, mister. It wouldn’t do well if the marriage sex life were bad, would it?? It’s a recipe for disaster”, she continued, causing him to growl and press his morning wood against her bum.

‘Hard, and raring to go, good’, she thought to herself with a smile. Pansy had woken up needing a good shagging, inspite of the noticeable ache between her legs.

“You seemed perfectly satisfied”, growled Harry, “screaming my name last night”, he continued, cupping her pussy.

Pansy groaned as she grabbed his head in a kiss before replying, “Maybe, but let’s test it again. What do you say, Harry?? Are you up for it??”, she added, teasing him.

“I bet I can make you cum in 5 minutes, Parkinson”, he replied, causing her to snort.

“I doubt it”, she drawled, “but if you’re so damn sure, go ahead and do me. I bet you’ll cum inside me before time’s up”, she snarked at him, knowing it would get him worked up.

Harry turned her around to face him, and Pansy felt a delicious shiver go through her at the sight of his glowing green eyes, dark with barely controlled lust.

“5 minutes, you’re on”, he growled, voice thick with desire, parting her nightie, exposing her naked body to him as he crouched level to her cunt.

“You better get started soon, mister, I’m a hard witch to please and you’ll have to, _ohh_ ”, she moaned as Harry began to lick her pussy with a speed that was unlike him, using two fingers to stimulate her with his tongue. Pansy felt herself grow moist immediately as she tilted her head back, squeezing a succulent tit, groaning in pleasure as Harry sucked and jabbed at her clit.

Harry smirked at his lover as she moaned wantonly at his oral attentions, Pansy had always liked him to suck her off, his tongue causing her to scream and thrash as she came heavily.

“Still think I’m no good??”, he asked smirking.

_‘Smug bastard’_ thought Pansy to herself before replying, “Anyone can lick a witch to orgasm”, she gasped, “It’s the broom that matters most”, she continued, breathing heavily, eyes wide with lust.

Pansy licked her lips, a greedy look on her face as Harry shucked off his sweatpants, his thick, nine-inch cock bobbing as it came into full display.

Harry lined himself up with her core and entered her in one thrust, causing both to moan loudly, as he set a furious pace, pumping away inside her. Pansy groaned as she felt her slick pussy squeeze his cock erotically and grabbed Harry in an aggressive kiss. Breaking away, she panted in his ear, “I had this fantasy last week. Us and a lot of chocolate, and something about you licking it off my body”, feeling a thrill at how his cock twitched in her pussy at her sensual talk.

Harry pulled out of her, causing Pansy to whine, before turning her around and going back in. “That’s it”, moaned Pansy, “Harder, _harder_ , fuck”, she continued, as Harry licked and sucked at her neck. Harry licked the outer edge of her ear as he whispered, “That chocolate fantasy is so good, Pans. So fucking _hot_ ”, his voice, rough with desire causing her to shiver.

“I had a fantasy of my own”, rasped Harry, as his hips not stopping once as they fucked against the kitchen counter. “You were at your shop”, continued Harry, “doing your stuff, trying to look as normal as you could with me licking that sweet pussy of yours beneath the counter”, he finished, causing Pansy to groan at the dirty, naughty image he had put in her head. “Oh God, Harry”, she wailed, clutching the counter for support as her knees trembled from the furious shagging Harry was giving her.

She started to moan incoherently as Harry grabbed a breast and began to squeeze and knead her tit, pulling at her upturned nipple. “I’m close”, gasped Pansy, mind awash with pleasure, feeling her cunt tightening around his prick, and judging by his movements, he was close as well. “I’m about to cum”, gasped Harry in return, “Pansy, babe, fuck, I’m so close”, he groaned loudly.

“Inside me”, she gasped, “fucking cum inside me, Potter. Fill me up with that hard cock”, she continued, causing Harry to groan erratically, his cock twitching as he neared his own orgasm.

“Oh fuck”, muttered Pansy, “Just a little more, yes, yes, _yes_!!”, she shrieked as her pussy clamped down on his cock. “HARRY”, she screamed loudly as she came, covering his cock with her juices, “Oh Merlin, YES!!”, she continued as she rode out her orgasm, Harry’s arms keeping her from falling in a heap on the floor.

“Fuck, Pansy”, he roared, spilling his spunk in her love tunnel, his body jerking as he cummed inside her, groaning loudly.

They both took large gulps of air, breathing heavily before Harry turned her around, picked her and put her on the counter, causing Pansy to squeal involuntarily as her bum touched the cool surface.

Harry, however, grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a fierce, passionate kiss. They separated after a while, looking into each other’s eyes.

“I love you”, grinned Harry, a dopey smile on his face, causing her to smile in return.

“And I love you too, you sexy stud”, she replied, kissing him softly as she got off the counter.

“I hope you do know, though”, she added mischievously, “that I’m only marrying you for your money and your body, especially that nice cock of yours.”

“Of course,” he replied, nodding seriously as he played along, “wouldn’t want to get any wrong ideas now, would we??”, he continued, ghosting a finger along her tits.

Pansy slapped his hand away as she continued bantering with her lover.

“Just checking”, she quipped, stepping away from him and crossing her arms underneath her perky breasts, pushing them up a bit, a smug grin appearing on her face as Harry’s eyes immediately dropped to the succulent mounds of flesh.

“Can’t have you do something stupid, you know, like fall in love with me, that would be disastrous”, she continued, causing Harry to look up, flushing adorably a bit at being caught ogling her bust.

“No, that would be terrible”, he agreed, “atleast you won’t leave me because of the sex though”, he continued confidently, causing Pansy to raise an eyebrow. “I did get you off in 5 minutes, like I said I would”, he bragged, causing her to huff in mock annoyance.

“Yes, yes, fine, you’re great at shagging my poor pussy, happy??”, she drawled, causing him to smirk.

“If you want, we can try again”, he offered, eyes gleaming, moving a bit closer. “I didn’t get a good look at that lovely peach shaped arse of yours”, he continued, causing her to move away quickly.

“No more funny business with you, mister”, she replied, feeling sore now that she had calmed down. “You bloody shagged me to death five times, _five times_ , last night”, she continued, causing his smirk to widen, “and that’s not including what the counter saw just now. No way, I’m sore, and you better keep that thing”, she pointed at his cock, slick with both of their juices, “away from me”.

“I’m drawing up a bath, I need a nice, good soak before I do anything at all today”, she finished, turning away from him. “Mind if I join you??”, he asked, “I’m rather sore too”, he added, grimacing.

Pansy grinned as she turned around, “Be my guest, and you better hurry, or there won’t be any bubbles left by the time I’m done”, she replied, looking forward to sharing her first bath with her man as he hurried to catch up with her.

The amorous couple groaned as they relaxed in the luxurious bathtub that Harry had installed after much pouting and threats by Pansy. Harry lazily grinned as he settled down, closing his eyes in contentment as he leaned back, giving Pansy the chance to ogle her lover’s fit body in the soft light of the room.

She cast her mind back to their fourth year and the series of the events that had brought them together, not believing just how drastically her life had changed, just because of that accidental meeting all those years back during the Tournament.

They weren’t meant to be together at all, the two of them. Back then, they were in different houses, and had completely ideas about things in general. She after all had hung on the arm of his nemesis for their first three years at school and had not spared an opportunity to cause him and his friends all sorts of trouble.

Pansy had grown up in the way most pureblood girls did, raised to find a ‘proper’ match and stay loyal to her husband, no matter the cost. A good showing in school meant good prospects, good prospects meant an ambitious contract which would eventually lead to marriage. It would be love if she were lucky, but she was expected to remain loyal till death. Her snooty bitch of a mother had drilled this maxim perfectly into her mind by the time she was 11.

Her parents had rarely shown her any parental affection, causing her to grow up in a less than ideal childhood.

She had done as she had been told and had found a prospective match and done everything to please him, only to find out he was already betrothed, that too after she had allowed him to claim her chastity.

Pansy had never felt more betrayed, angry, and helpless, as most purebloods insisted on the bride being pure on the wedding night. Now, she had absolutely zero prospects and had found herself wandering the corridors on one of her worse days, cursing herself, only to be trapped with none other than the Golden Boy himself when the staircases had suddenly changed.

Bored, and with nothing to do, they had talked, and found out they had more in common than expected. Pansy had been curious to know him, and he had been glad to find someone who could relate to him on some level, considering that his best friend had at that time let his jealousy get the better of him.

They met together often after that, just wanting to talk, leading to the start of a new partnership.

A partnership that would quickly become sexual in nature.

He would end up confiding more in her than he did to his best friends, and she would lay out her dreams and hopes for the future, goals that she doubted she would be able to pursue.

And before she knew it, he of all people had wormed his way into her heart.

Pansy had never expected, but it had worked out better for her than she ever imagined. And she wouldn’t change a thing at all.

Not a single thing. All because of a one in a chance encounter in a deserted corridor.

They were happy, and that was it.


End file.
